Evil Square Dancing Music
by Malignance
Summary: Pg just to be safe for violance short little fic made my friends die of laughter dont own digimon!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: I wrote this story when we were doing square dacing at school and i needed to vent the excess um hatred so i wrote a story . so read it and review and just because i am a mental case dosn't been you shouldn't read my story.  
~digirollerstar  
  
Evil Square Dancing Music  
  
Takuya is sitting on his bed staring at the cealing when his phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" evil square dancing music with an evil annoncer saying, "Circle to the left and around as you go circle to th left," "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Takuya screamed ^_^  
  
He threw the phone across the room and hid in the corner!  
  
Izumi is listing to load music trying to blow out her hearing, when her phone rings. when she hears her phone. "Hiya!" "Prominde and sing hey ladey ladey la hey ladey ladey ladey da,"sang you know who!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She hides in the corner while sucking her thumb. Tommy is playing video games QUOTE, Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die when the phone rings,"Pause," "Hello Tommy speaking" "Circle to the left and promenade once outside that ring"said u know who. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my virgin ears!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kouji and Kouchi are bored out of their minds so they are trying to kill eachother,thats when the phone rings. they each answer on a diffrent phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
You know the drill  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH They run screaming into the night. ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^* ^^*  
  
A/N:Night i thought it was midafternoon oh well n la la land it is whatever time tonails want it to be! ^_^**  
  
So now we join the VERY creeped out dd's in a solid white room chanting madly and inconherintly anmd i dont care if i spelt that crap wrong ^_~ um anyway they are all rocking back and forth when THE MIGHTY INDESTRUCTIBLE RADIO began to play.....hey laddy laddy la hey hey laddy laddy la join hands and circle left hey laddy laddy la HEY.......... all....."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA{takes deep breath}AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH{falls over and dies} (wakes up then runs around screaming untill they find a bunch of weapons in the corner} {evil smiles} *pickes up weoponry and attck the stereo with the help of thier trusty friend legolas* Legolas stopped and began to laugh (imagin that) the others starred at him then asume he has gone mad then continue to flame THE MIGHTYINDISTRUCTIBLE RADIO butit is THE MGHTY INDISTRUCTIBLE RADIO there for it is indestructible after 15 strieght hours of fun mutilation and un damage of THE INDESTRUCTIBLE RADIO they give up and SING ALONG!!!! 0-0**** thats when legolas becomes THE VOICE OF REASON and UNPULGS THE INDESTRUCTIBLE RADIO AND IT SHUTS OFF............................. "Why didn't you just do that before,"Asked the authors insane partner in crime. "Because it was fun watching them try to destroy THE MIGHTY INDESTRUCTIBLE RADIO!!!"Legolas and the author replied in unison. The very pissed off dd's attaced pooper scooper um thanks for the interuption TW right at the BEEPIN climax of my story yur welcome legolas nd the author along with her partner in crime and then the apocolips came andf they all died ........THE END  
  
A/N:yea that was sure as hell fun to write bye bye have a great life other ppl want to say good bye now  
  
partner in crime: My socks smell like cheese. no, wait a minute, that was takuya. not my socks oh well bye  
  
TW:do you peeps even know what TW stands for?!?!?!  
  
readers:no  
  
TW: TumbleWeed!OK? TUMBLE! WEED! Cheese and Rice I cant belive she diidnt tell you that author:sry uh TUMBLEWEED you shud be you lazy biniche ha! ha!  
  
anyway thats all folks no bad jd down im typing ehem *cough cough* bye bye toodaloo thats all for now tt4nttylbye! author and authors lil sis:bye! 


	2. Authors note

Hey digirollerstar here great idea phenioxfire/takuyafan I like it \...a lot but im working on another story right now 2 guys and a girl every body it will be out soon C u then ~ME 


	3. just an authors note

Thankyou to all my loyal reviewers er I hop u all like what ive come up with I probably will update soon but I feel too lazy now ^_^  
~star 


End file.
